Rescued
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: Maria and her boyfriend were just minding their own business. Jeff has an addiction that gets him and Evan into more and more trouble. Ugh, not good with summaries! For Sukkasaku!
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is for Sukkasaku because she is such a sweetheart =p  
hope you likeee!

"I'm sorry babe…" He said, gambling away at the only thing they had left, well besides each other.

Evan sighed, he knew there was no way Jeff was going to win, there was no way they were getting back the key to their pathetic excuse of a house. Those guys Jeff was gambling with were at least twice his size, so if he didn't end up handing the key over, they'd beat him for it. They had no money, so there was no electricity, no food, nothing. Evan started walking away, he hated the fact that he looked desperate in his tattered and torn clothing, but he **was** desperate. He wanted Jeff to stop gambling their live away. He walked the streets, why did Jeff have to do this at all, let alone winter. They would surely freeze to death. He sighed, he wished his boyfriend would get better… Gambling had Jeff by the throat, it literally was killing them both. Evan was starving but his nerves were causing him to think otherwise, he didn't remember the last time he ate. Suddenly he felt light headed, and the ground got closer until his body made impact.

Meanwhile a little piece down the street a couple was living a dance club.

"It's a shame Christian didn't wanna come with us…" Maria muttered to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know… He really should get out more…" he replied. "But, what can we do? It isn't like we can beg him and drag him along…" Maria loosely wrapped her arm around the Miz's arm.

"We need to find him a companion or something." Maria said, waving her hand. She looked up the sidewalk, it was really dark. The street lights were all out for whatever reason, but she saw a figure slumped on the ground. "Mike… I think we should go see if that person is okay…" She frowned.

The Miz smiled, his girlfriend was so caring. "Okay, but stay behind me… You never know what could be luring in those shadows…" He said, slowly making his way towards the darkness.

Maria peeked over the Mike's shoulder as he bent down and inspected the body. From what the Mike could tell it was a male, and he was still breathing, but barely.

"He doesn't look so good…" The Mike said, standing back up.

"Maybe we should take him home…" Maria started, realizing how crazy that would be. What if this man was a serial killer or something? What if he was only pretending to be hurt?

The Mike shook his head, "I think we should take him to the hospital… He can't get better at our house… He needs medical attention…"

Maria squealed and hugged him, "Good idea! And we can visit him when he gets better."

The Mike chuckled and leaned down to pick up the very scrawny boy. He was dangerously light.

"Hey! What're you doing with him!" a voice yelled at them. "Put him down!"

They turned around to see a man with various colors streaked through his hair, which was pulled back, even skinnier then the boy Mike had in his arms. Maria looked at the other boy and bit her lip, he needed medical help too.

"We're taking him to the hospital…" Maria started, but gasped whenever the man had fainted.

"… Maybe you should go get the car…" Mike said, looking at each of the men then at his girlfriend.

She nodded and ran for their car. She smiled a little, she was helping people, and her boyfriend was helping her help them. She unlocked the doors and slid in, she started the engine and slowly started toward her boyfriend and the men. She put the headlights on Miz so he could see the Jeff and Evan's bodies. He gently sat them in the backseat and slid into the passenger's seat.

Maria smiled at him, and drove off toward the hospital. "Do you think they know each other?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah, I think they do. But I'm not sure how, which could be a problem. If the smaller one was running from the bigger one, we might cause some unwanted tension."

Maria laughed, "I think Christian is rubbing off on you."

Mike gasped, "Maybe after these guys are nursed back to health Christian can take them in for a while…"

"Right!" Maria said, happily, pulling into a parking space at the hospital.

Lately, Christian had been isolating himself more and more. He'd drown himself in piles of books on psychology, the problem was, he never acted on his knowledge. He learned just how fragile human's were and because of that, he preferred to keep his distance, even with his friends. Emotions were so unpredictable, he wanted nothing to do with them. Whenever Maria had invited him along to the dance club, he smiled but refused to go. Mike had told him interacting with other people would make him feel better, but he still declined their offer.

After they told the doctors they knew nothing about both men, the doctors admitted them, afraid they were dying. They wheeled them away and Maria let out a sigh.

"I'm glad they are in care now… I don't know what I'll do if they…" She started, choking back the tears.

Mike put his arm around her, "They are going to be fine, love… Don't worry…"

~an hour later~

A doctor came walking towards them. Maria was curled up on her chair, her head resting on MiKe's chest, she fell asleep a while ago.

He gently stirred, waking her up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, confused. Then it hit her as she saw the doctor walking towards them.

"So, you know nothing about those two?" The doctor said, scowling a little.

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

The doctor sighed, "Well, they are stable now… Whenever you brought them in, none of us thought they would live. They were dehydrated and they haven't eaten in almost 3 weeks. But the hospital can't keep them any longer then necessary… So we will be releasing them in 3 days. By then they will be stable and we will no longer be able to provide a place for them. I'm sorry if this causes any inconveniences." The doctor turned and walked down the hall before either of them had this info processed.

Maria growled, "Doctors can be so insensitive. Gees…"

"What're we gonna do with them, love?" Mike said, absentmindedly running his fingers through her long hair. He was staring into space.

"We will just have to tell Christian. I'm sure he won't mind them staying with him, we know he could us the company." Maria said, frowning at her boyfriend. She wasn't really sure if he was listening to her or not.

"I'm gonna go check on them." She bounced out of her chair, and started toward the door she saw the doctor came out of. Mike snapped out of his trace and followed her.

Since they were so tight on room, Evan and Jeff were crammed in the same room. There was about a foot between the beds, and both men were hooked up to 2 machines. Both men had slightly stressed expressions on their faces. Of course, Jeff hadn't been in the best of moods whenever he passed out. Maria put her hand over her mouth, she recognized Evan, she'd seen him on the streets a few times, always with a pained expression on his face. But where ever Evan was, Jeff was always near by, she decided Jeff had probably created trouble for Evan, she just wasn't sure how. And she'd worry about that later, for now they were going to be stuck together for a while.

She walked over to Evan's bed, and gently put a hand on his shoulder. He looked like an angel, an angel who'd fallen into the wrong arms. He whimpered quietly in his sleep, and Maria ripped her hand back like she touched fire.

Mike walked up behind her, and put an arm around her waist. He stared down at the brunette man's body. His eyes twitched under his eyelids, Mike sensed that Evan was having a nightmare. 'Poor kid…' he thought, shaking his head slightly.

Jeff started stirring across the small room. Maria's eyes locked on his narrowed green orbs. He remembered them stealing Evan and running for them, then it went black.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Jeff growled.

Maria gasped, and Mike glared at him.

"We just saved your life. I suggest you start thinking twice before you talk." Mike said, returning his eyes to Evan's bed.

Jeff followed Mike's eyes, "Oh my God…" He jumped out of his bed, nearly breaking the machines he was attached to. "Evan… What… How… Who… What the fuck, man!" He yelled at Mike, who glared again.

"We found him passed out on a dark street." Maria said, frowning down at him. "He needed help and so did you. You still do..."

"No, man, I don't need help. We were fine before you… _kidnapped_ us." Jeff said, unhooking himself from the wires restraining him.

"We did not kidnap you." Mike said, walking around Evan's bed, pushing Jeff back onto his. "Now, rest. Another few days you and would be dead. As soon as you get better, you're free. But Evan's coming home with us, he isn't as stable as you and you can refuse treatment, but that doesn't mean he will."

Jeff rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Fine… I'll stick around for Evan, because it's kind of my fault…" he whispered the last part. He guessed he could play along, after all they had saved Evan's life.

Maria looked at him with caring eyes. "His names 'Evan' did you say?"

Jeff just nodded, his eyes on his hands which were folded on his lap.

"How do you know him?" Maria asked, her voice gentle.

Suddenly the door was thrown open, causing Maria to jump and let out a squeak sound. Mike smiled, but glared at what caused the sudden movement. It was the doctor, of course, Mr. Insensitive.

"Ah. I see one of our patients are up." The doctor said, looking through Jeff's file. "Maybe you can clear things up for me." He sat on the bed beside Jeff, causing him to shift away. "Do you mind…" The doctor said, glaring at Maria and Mike.

Maria rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever." She said walking for the door. "Jerk…" She muttered after Mike slammed the door shut after him.

"Yeah anyway… What's with that guy?" Mike said, throwing his jacket around Maria's shoulders.

She looked at him funny.

"I figured we'd take a little walk…" Mike said, smiling gently.

Maria giggled, "Okay."

They exited, the hospital trying to temporarily push aside the fact that they were helping two homeless strangers.

"I'm sorry… Today has not gone the way I wanted it to go." Mike said, with big eyes.

Maria looked at him funny, "What do you mean? Did you have something planned?"

He shrugged a little, "I just wanted to take you somewhere other then that club… Like to a fancy restaurant I know someone loves." He grinned as her face lit up.

She giggled, "Nah… Tonight was very eventful… But it's made me realize how lucky I am…"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. They'd managed to walk to a nearby park, the sidewalk was lit up like a run way, the fountains glittering in the moonlight. It was beautiful, and also the perfect place, apparently someone was looking out for him after all.

"Wow… I've never noticed this park… especially at night… Mike isn't it amazing!" She smiled sweetly looking at him. Her eyes were glistening like the stars above, sometimes it was things like this that really got her.

Mike took a deep breath, he wouldn't get another chance anytime soon. He reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out the tiny box. "It isn't nearly as amazing as you…" He said smoothly, his eyes never leaving hers as he slipped out the box and opened it.

He dropped to one knee and Maria gasped loudly, he wasn't about to do what she thought he was…

"Maria, I know today isn't exactly the best day to ask this… But let's pretend for a minute we never found those two… We left the club and ate a perfect meal, then snuggled on your couch…" He smiled as she closed her eyes, imaging that perfect evening. Her grabbed her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "We have been together for 4 years, and I know I want to spend my life with you. Maria, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He said, holding the box up to her.

Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks, as she looked at the man she loved, and the ring that promised their future. She had waited for this day, she longed for this day, and she replayed the way she thought it would go. She never thought they'd be in this beautiful garden, and she'd forgotten everything else in the world.

She wiped away the tears, and took a deep breath.

-~-

Woohooo that was kinda fun :D I've never tried Miz/Maria before ^^' lol at first I didn't wanna make this a ch fic BUTTTT I couldn't stop writing sooo now it is :p  
& I hate insensitive drs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone .

Wish my fiancée had the chance to propose like that :p oh well; Enjoyyy!

**Rescued** Ch 2

"Yes! OMG MIKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! GOD YOU ARE AMAZING!!" Maria screamed, all in one breath.

Mike grinned, and pulled the ring out of the box. Maria held out her hand which was shaking uncontrollably. Mike gently took it and pushed the ring onto her finger. He straightened up and hugged her tight to his chest.

She squealed and giggled with happiness, she wasn't exactly sure what to do now. Then it hit her, she looked deep into Mike's eyes and pushed her lips against his. She licked his bottom lip, then she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. This caused her to jump because she had blocked out the real world completely, she ended up clamping her teeth down into her tongue. Her eyes teared up as she pulled the evil phone from her pocket, this had better be good. Mike stared at her strangely, but slowly nodded when he saw what she was taking from her pocket.

She looked at the screen, the name read 'Christian'. 'Weird... Maybe he changed his mind and decided he wants to come out with us.'

"Hello?" She answered, somewhat confused.

"MARIA!" The blonde on the other end yelled. Even Mike heard him, and saying he wasn't in a good mood was definitely an understatement.

"What?" She said, growing impatient. Meanwhile, things were starting to click in Mike's mind.

"Don't what me." Christian spat, not nearly as loud as he had been.

"Love, let me handle this…" Mike said, holding his hand out for the phone.

Maria looked really upset, she didn't particularly enjoy getting phone calls that started off with yelling. She handed her fiancée the phone, and she crossed her arms, glad Mike had given her his jacket.

"The hospital called, didn't they?" Mike asked, half-amused.

"Yes, Mike. They did, care to explain why there are two patients checked in under my name?" Christian said, through his teeth.

"Christian… We couldn't let them die… They're homeless… And the doctors wouldn't do anything for them unless someone claimed them…" Mike said, not meeting Maria's eyes. She was confused, and not sure when all this had happened.

"So you pawn them off on me?!" Christian was yelling again.

"Yeah. We have no room for them, and buddy, you need some company. It'll be fine, you'll see." Mike said, hanging up and handing the phone back to Maria.

Her mouth was open a little, confused. "When did this happen?" She asked slowly.

Mike sighed, but smiled. "While you were sleeping Dr. Asshole came up to me and started asking questions. I kind of panicked but then a light bulb went off, it'll be perfect for Christian. I just know it." He kissed the top of her head.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, she couldn't stay mad at him. "We have to go back to the hospital and make sure Evan's okay." She said, letting him go and pulling on his hand. He followed her, occasionally brushing his fingers over her ring, causing her to smile each time.

Mike sighed as they reached the door to Evan and Jeff's room. He was kind of afraid of what might have happened while they were gone.

Jeff was sitting up on his bed, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Evan was still sleeping peacefully.

"How'd that go?" Maria asked, carefully searching Jeff's facial features. He looked distressed.

Jeff just shrugged, not sure he should trust these new people. Maria frowned but didn't push him any further. They all sat for a few minutes, nobody saying a word, the only sound they heard was the muffled conversations the doctors and nurses were having outside the room by the reception desk.

"By the way, my name's Mike, you are…?" Mike asked, staring at Jeff for him to introduce himself.

Jeff snorted, "Why should I tell you my name?"

Mike was starting to grow impatient. "We just saved you and Evan's lives. The least you can do is tell us your name."

For a minute, Jeff looked at him confused then remembered he had used Evan's name. "Jeff." He said, running a hand through his multicolored hair.

"I'm Maria!" She said, smiling brightly, maybe they were finally getting to him.

Jeff just nodded, "They aren't sure when he's gonna wake up… Evan I mean…"

"They'll only keep him 2 more days…" Mike said, looking at his feet.

Jeff laughed darkly. "This is my fault." He walked over to Evan, and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Evy, if I wasn't so selfish, we wouldn't be here." A single tear slide down Jeff's cheek, landing on Evan's cheek, he leaned down and kissed the tear away. Evan's eyes snapped open as he felt something warm on his cheek. He looked up and saw Jeff standing over him, his eyes red.

"J…Jeff? What…What's going on…?" Evan asked, sleepily.

Jeff gasped, "Evan, you're awake! I'm so sorry, I am never going to gamble again. I'm sorry I put your life in danger." He hugged the younger boy tight.

"Jeff… it's fine… It isn't your fault… We just… need to get you… some help…" Evan finished, tears coming to his eyes.

"We can't afford it… I'll just have to suck it up." Jeff said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Hey!" Maria said, breaking their private conversation. "That's PREFECT! Our best friend is a psychologist! And you guys will be staying with him… I mean, me and Mike only have a small apartment, you'll be much more comfortable at Christian's." She nodded, proud she got everything out right away.

Jeff's anger suddenly rose, "What? You expect us to live with a stranger?" He was nearly screaming. "You are asking way too much from us. I can't put Evan's life in danger again." He was glaring daggers at Maria.

Mike pushed Maria, who was near tears, behind him. "Now hold on. It's either Christian's house, or no house. I think Evan would enjoy living in a house for once." He glared equally as intense at Jeff.

Evan squeaked, confused but he had to stop Jeff from stealing a chance at living for them again. "I'm willing to try… Why don't you bring him along with you guys tomorrow?"

Maria's face instantly lit up, "Oh, of course!"

Mike gave her a questioning look and pulled her aside, "Do you really think Christian is going to come to a **hospital**? He won't leave his house for anything!"

Maria rolled her eyes, "We have to try…" She looked over at Evan who was staring lovingly into Jeff's eyes. "I think Evan wants help and he wants to help Jeff. Also, he can convince Jeff to go through with this, they have a really strong relationship."

"I think Evan's just got Jeff whipped." Mike said, smirking. "But I guess we can try… Just don't get upset if Christian won't agree…"

Maria thought about this for a moment, "Okay." She walked back over to Evan's bed. "We are gonna go home for the night. Will you be alright, Evan?"

Evan looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah, we'll be fine. Right Jeffy?"

Jeff blushed, and kept his eyes on the floor, he nodded.

Maria smiled and pulled Mike out of the room. "it's been a long, interesting day…" She smiled, looking at her engagement ring.

"Yeah it has…" They hopped in the car and drove to their apartment building. They walked up to their door and Mike pulled out the key.

"I love you." Maria said, kissing him on the lips, catching him off guard.

Mike grinned, "I love you, too." He pushed the door open and flicking on the lights. First thing they noticed was their answering machine flashing. He rolled his eyes, they both knew who they were from.

"Should we call him tonight or wait til tomorrow?" Maria asked, sighing.

"Let's get this over with…" Mike said, rubbing his temples.

Maria grabbed the phone and dialed Christian's number, she was biting her nails the whole time.

Just as she was about to hang up, he answered.

"What did you guys do now…" Christian asked, his voice sad.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come with us to the hospital tomorrow, to meet the guys you are going to be living with for a while." Maria said in one breath, before he had a chance to change his attitude.

"Umm… I don't know…" Christian answered quietly.

"Christian… What's wrong?" Maria asked softly.

"Umm... Nothing… I'm just… scared of dying alone… I guess I finally woke up… I can't hid from the world forever… And thanks you guys… You put this opportunity in front of me…"

Maria looked at Mike, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well… I never realized how lucky I am… I have a nice house, two of the best friends anyone could ever ask for… I was so selfish…" Christian finished. Maria smiled brightly.

"Oh, Christian… You are going to love Evan. He is just so adorable… And Jeff is stubborn, but you can tell there is so much more to him. It's amazing to see them together… You will not be disappointed."

"Alright… I'll go with you guys tomorrow…" Christian muttered.

"Yay! We will met you outside the hospital tomorrow, let's say 10:00?" Christian agreed and she hung up.

Mike looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That sounded almost too easy…"

Maria shrugged, "I don't know… He said he's been selfish and he wants to come along. Maybe he's starting to see the light."

"I hope so…" Mike said, heading for their bedroom.

-~-  
ughh… I decided to end it here cause I'm stuck -.-' and stuff… plus it feels like its been a while anddd i AM still working on this


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still own nobody**! D**x

Enjoy!

**Rescued** Ch 3

Christian sighed, looking at his watch. Maria and Mike were 7 minutes late and he was trying to remain calm. He mentally reminded himself that this was usual for the two of them. But standing here alone, outside this hospital on a cool November day, he began to wonder why he was here; then he remembered why.

~flashback~

After Mike hang up on him, he'd been pissed. He needed to push those feelings aside so he decided to turn on the TV, the news was on. The subject was the homeless men and women of the city.

"_The numbers are increasing people! We can't just ignore this problem anymore. These men and women need our help."  
_

They showed a clip of a group of homeless men. They appeared to be gambling; one men caught Christian's eye. He was gorgeous; beautiful green eyes, and what appeared to be purple and red hair. Christian couldn't take his eyes off the screen, even after the man was long gone.

"_Police say there was a few witnesses who claimed one of the men passed out soon after the gambling took place. A man and a woman put him in their car and drove away. If anybody has any details on what happened, please let the police know. Thank you."_

They showed a still-frame of the gambling clip, and had the green eyed man circled, to the right it said, "Any information on what happened to this man, call the police."

This clip had really opened Christian's eyes. He needed to turn his life around before something like this happened to hi;, even though he didn't like gambling anyway, that wasn't the point. He smiled a little, he knew the couple that had taken this man. He was in good hands, so he decided to make a phone call, just in case trouble rose later. After the phone call, he smiled proud of himself, and remembering that in 2 days this man would be living with him. Maybe he did need to turn his life around, then his phone rang again.

~End flashback~

He pulled his coat tighter around him as Maria pulled the car up, Mike was nowhere to be found. She parked and hopped out of the car, smiling at Christian.

"Sorry for being so late… Mike isn't feeling well so I had to take care of him." She walked into the hospital, Christian following her. "I'm glad you came along…" She smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled a little and nodded. "Hope Mike feels better." He was excited, he couldn't wait to see the gorgeous man he'd seen on the news. So when Maria was basically running down the hall to their room, he wasn't far behind her. His heart was pounding as she turned the door handle.

"Hey guys…" She said, quietly, stepping into the room and motioning for Christian to follow her.

Christian tried in vain to shallow the lump in his throat. Evan was sitting up, staring at him with innocent eyes, a slight smile on his face.

"Hi" Evan squeaked in Maria's direction.

Christian's eyes quickly found Jeff's. Jeff was staring at Evan, almost protectively, not wanting to take his eyes off the younger man for even a second. He was even more gorgeous in person. Christian could clearly see that Jeff's hair was in fact, purple and red, but it also had streaks of blue and blonde through it. He had a few piercings, and a tattoo danced from his neck, to his right hand, up his arm. He looked a little edgy, but he _was_ in a hospital and he had a stranger staring at him.

Jeff knew the blonde was staring at him, he brushed him off. He was afraid that if he looked away from Evan, something bad would happen to him.

After a few minutes of silence Maria cleared her throat. "Evan… This is Christian." She pointed to her friend who was still tightly wrapped in his coat. His eyes left Jeff's to rest on Evan's.

Evan smiled again and nodded, "Nice to meet you." Evan thought it looked like Christian was going to bolt for the door any second now. Christian smiled at Evan but his eyes quickly returned to Jeff's.

"…Jeff this is Christian…" Maria said, timidly, biting her lip.

Christian's smile brightened up instantly as Jeff finally glanced at him. Jeff saw this, and it caused him to blush and Evan giggled quietly.

Jeff looked at him again for a few seconds this time. "Hey, thanks for agreeing to take us in…"

He'd never seen a man like Christian; his eyes looked so tired, his smile a little awkward, like he wasn't used to showing it. His short blonde hair looked messy and Jeff wanted to scrub it clean.

Evan noticed how Christian's eyes lingered on Jeff, but he brushed this off. He knew Jeff was incredibly good looking but the second he opened his mouth, most people turned away. Most times he couldn't hold his tongue to save his life, and that's how they got in this miss to begin with. He sighed at the memory but quickly brushed it off.

"Where's Mike?" Evan said, tilting his head, trying to ignore Christian eyeing his boyfriend.

"He isn't feeling well, so he decided to stay at home. Hope you don't mind that I still came." Maria said, a little sad.

"Oh no! I was just wondering…" Evan blushed a little. "It seemed like you guys were attached at the hip… and I don't mean to be offensive about that…" He lowered his eyes.

"Nah; he needed to rest so whatever he has doesn't get worse. But he'll be fine in a few days, I promise he'll visit you guys whenever he can." Maria said, a small smile on her face.

"So it's just a cold?" Christian asked her, finally tearing his eyes from Jeff.

"Yep, he'll be fine in no time." Maria said, a little happier this time.

Jeff snorted, "So we're coming to live with you tomorrow?" he looked at Christian again.

Christian's heart skipped a beat, "No, you have to stay here tomorrow too, then you get to come with me."

"So they're forcing us to stay here, even though we are fine?" Jeff said, crossing his arms. "And who do they think is paying for this imaginary bill that they are raking up?"

"Me and Mike and Christian are splitting it…" Maria popped into the conversation. "Although, Jeff, they said you can go early… so if you really wanted to you **could** leave tomorrow. But I didn't think you'd want to leave Evan."

Jeff shook his head quickly, "…No…" he muttered.

"It's okay… You can stay here with him." Maria said, petting his hand.

"I… can't make you guys… pay for this…" Jeff said, just above a whisper.

Evan looked at him, he was really pretty nice to Maria.

"Why do you say that?" Christian said now, staring into Jeff's eyes again.

"It was my mistake… So I should have to pay…" Jeff said, brushing back the few strands of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail.

"Sweetheart… it wasn't your mistake… You just need some help… And how are you going to pay? Steal? Sell your body on those dark streets we used to call home. Please, this is our second chance… We can pay them back after we've gotten on our feet…" Evan said, curling up on Jeff's lap, staring deep into his eyes.

"… I guess… Then… I'm checkin' outta here…" Jeff said, gently sliding Evan off his lap. "I'll be back…" He left the room.

"I'm gonna go see what the doctor's say…" Maria said, biting her lip.

"Okay…" Evan said, smiling sweetly.

Christian shifted, unsure of what to do or say. He knew Evan saw him looking at Jeff and he felt bad for it, but he wasn't about to apologize.

"Do you have any pets?" Evan asked, quietly, noticing how nervous Christian was. Usually Evan was shy also, but in this case he decided he needed to shove it aside; in a few days he'd be living with this man.

At first Christian looked shocked; he'd been so attracted to the rainbow haired man that he didn't even notice how much Evan resembled an angel.

Evan stared at him confused, hadn't Christian excepted him to talk? He tilted his head a little.

Christian broke from his trace, "Umm... No… I've never liked dogs, I think they're gross…"

Evan nodded a little, "I agree, and I'm allergic to cats…" Evan remembered the time when him and Jeff were walking down a street and a cat ran out in front of them. Evan sneezed for a solid 3 minutes, Jeff hadn't been sure if he should laugh or be concerned.

Christian looked at the floor, "Yeah, I've never been a cat person either… I'm just not very good with animals…"

Evan smiled, then the door opened. Jeff looked incredibly proud of himself, he waved a few papers around. Instantly, Christian's attention to the floor was stolen by Jeff.

"I'm free again, babe!" Jeff said, skipping over to Evan and kissing his cheek.

Evan continued smiling, "Great! Are you going come visit me tomorrow?" he pouted and Jeff and Christian's hearts nearly broke.

"Of course I will, my love!" He grabbed Evan around the waist and pulled him closer.

Evan smiled and snuggled into Jeff's chest. Christian walked over and pat Evan's hair; at first Evan thought it was Jeff but out of the corner of his eye he saw blonde hair, and not the shade of Jeff's. He flinched at first, but then relaxed, Christian's touch was actually really comforting, even if everything around him was a complete tangled mess.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Maria allowed herself in. "I got…" She gasped when she saw Evan hugging Jeff's neck, his head slightly turned toward Christian; Jeff's arms wrapped around Evan's waist; Christian's hand going through Evan's hair and resting on his neck. Evan's face was a crimson red as all the attention was on him. Maria's face also flushed a very dark red as she stepped back out the door.

She scampered down the hall to the waiting room, her green eyes wide. She didn't even notice that she'd dropped the drinks she bought for everyone, but at this moment in time, she didn't really care. She had to call Mike, she needed to see how he was doing now anyway. She slipped out of the hospital quickly, hoping the men in the room down the hall wouldn't notice her gone.

Evan sighed, still being held tightly to his lover's chest. "Way to go guys… You scared her off…" He wasn't sure why, but he felt so comfortable around Christian almost instantly.

Jeff chuckled into Evan's shoulder, causing Evan to shiver slightly. Christian laughed and removed his hand, Evan whimpered a little.

"Are you going to stay here with him tonight?" Christian asked Jeff gently.

Jeff thought for a minute. "I think I need to investigate your house. Make sure it'll suite us." He and Evan grinned at each other.

"Well, I think visiting hours are almost over anyway…" Christian shifted away from the couple and toward the door.

Jeff was still slightly uncomfortable with Christian, but he knew he needed to get over that quickly; for Evan. He nodded to Christian, "I'll be right out…" he said quietly, his hand gently resting on Evan's hips.

Christian looked at Jeff then Evan and left the room, going to find Maria.

Jeff blinked as Christian shut the door behind him, he took a deep breath. "I'm going to make up for what I did before… and I know I need help. I think this guy is going to be able to help me… I promise I'll be back first thing in the morning…" Jeff frowned a little, Evan would be all alone in this big hospital all by himself.

Evan noticed the worried look on Jeff's face. "I know… And don't worry about me… I'll be okay, I promise."

Jeff swallowed hard, "I know… It's just that… after what happened I never wanted to leave you all alone again. I mean, what if it had been just about anyone else in the world, and not Mike and Maria, that picked you up?" A tear slide down his cheek, but he tried to hide it.

Evan put a hand on Jeff's arm, gently rubbing it, "Yeah, I know…" he felt like an idiot, repeating 'I know' over and over, but honestly he didn't know what else to say for a few seconds. "I love you, Jeff. This is our second chance to live a normal life!"

Jeff was touched by the spark in Evan's eyes, he smiled, "I love you too, Evan… And you're right. This time I'm not going to screw it up for both of us, I'll make sure if I mess it up, I only take myself down."

Evan's eyes narrowed slightly, "You aren't going to screw it up at all. Besides, Christian would never think of it as screwing up." He grinned at the second part, while Jeff stared at him slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Christian thinks you're hot, and you are, so he wouldn't just take this away from you." Evan said still grinning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him but kept his mouth closed. Evan slid off his lap and onto the bed. He sighed and hugged Jeff tightly, "You better get going… I love you, Jeffy."

Jeff nodded and kissed Evan's forehead, "I love you too, Evy." He wrapped his arms back around Evan's waist.

They sat in each other's arms for a few minutes. Evan broke the embrace after he spotted the bottles of soda on the floor. He crawled to the end of the bed, peeking over the edge, Jeff copying him.

"She got us drinks…" Evan muttered, touched, "But then we scared her off with our open gayness."

Jeff chuckled, he loved Evan's slightly subtle humor. "I'll apologize to her later." He hopped off the bed and grabbed Evan's hand.

Evan looked at him strange, "What…"

Jeff gently kissed the top of Evan's hand, causing him to blush. He wasn't really sure why he felt his cheeks flame, maybe because Jeff looked so noble like that. Jeff was Evan's rainbow haired knight and Evan was Jeff's Prince.

"I better get going before they chase me outta here…" Jeff said, gently placing Evan's hand on top of the other one. "I'll be back before you know it." He smiled and kissed Evan's forehead again.

Evan fought back tears, but smiled sweetly up at Jeff. "Stay out of trouble." He teased.

Jeff pretended to roll his eyes, "Geez, Evy, I'll only be out of your supervision for a day. Calm down." He stuck his tongue out at Evan, glad he could be himself around the younger man.

Evan giggled, "Goodnight, Jeffy." He stifled a yawn, he'd completely lost track of time once again; damn Jeff and his power to block out the rest of the world.

"Goodnight, Evy." Jeff said, smiling and opening the door. He slipped through, waving to Evan, and gently closed the door behind him. As he walked down the hall, he got a few curious glances, like he was trying to escape or break someone else out; he just waved the release papers in their faces.

As he reached the waiting arena, he noticed Christian was sitting by himself. Jeff walked up to him, cautiously; it seemed the other man was deep in thought and Jeff didn't want to startle him.

Christian causally turned his head in the direction Jeff was walking from, and then looked back out the hospital's big glass doors. After everything registered he snapped his head back in Jeff's direction, not sure if Jeff was actually there or not.

Jeff cleared his throat as Christian's eyes scanned him, "Where's Maria?" he asked quietly.

This brought Christian to complete awareness, "Oh she decided to go home. Well first she's picking some groceries up for her and Mike; then she's going to call and check up, see if we need anything. Is there any particular food you are fond of?"

Jeff shrugged, and swat his purple and blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Not really…"

Christian nodded, afraid Jeff wasn't warming up to him like Maria had thought.

"I'm not picky…" Jeff added shyly. He basically eat whatever food you put in front of him. He hadn't had the luxury of picking what he got to eat in a long time, back before his gambling got the best of him. "Well…" He started, staring at his shoes, "What're we going to do about clothing? I mean, we can't live in these shabby things…" He waves his arms, pointing out all the holes and tears in his jeans and t-shirt, although he was glad to be out of the hospital gown.

"We can fix that." Christian said, mentally noting to talk to Maria about it.

Jeff nodded, backing up a little as Christian stood up. Christian stretched and started walking towards the doors, at first Jeff was hesitant, but reminded himself this was for Evan. He had to leave him for a little in order to help him, everything was so complicated.

Christian noticed that Jeff seemed to be having second thoughts but decided to pretend he hadn't noticed. If he wasn't confident then Jeff wouldn't trust him, and then he couldn't get to know the rainbow haired beauty.

They walked out to Christian's car, neither of them saying a word. Jeff shivered as a cold wind blew through him while he waited for Christian to unlock the car doors.

"I have an extra jacket in the back…" Christian said, quietly but making sure Jeff could hear him over the whipping wind.

Jeff shrugged again, sliding into slightly warmer car; at least it was blocking the wind.

Christian started the engine and pulled out of the parking and onto the deserted street. He sat as stiff as possible while driving, whereas Jeff had his arm along the window and his head resting on it. Christian was nervous, not sure what to do; Jeff was nervous but wasn't about to let Christian see that, half afraid that that would intimidate him.

It didn't seem like they were driving long when Christian turned on the turn signal, startling Jeff. He looked up at a fairly big house, lots of big glass windows in the sides, through which you could see a beautiful spiral staircase; a huge deck overlooking a gorgeous pond with an adorable little boat. Over all the house looked pretty modern and beautiful, causing Jeff to gasp loudly and Christian to smile widely.

"Shall we go in?" He stepped around the car, helping Jeff out; Jeff's reaction giving him a huge confidence boost.

Jeff hesitantly took Christian's hand, blushing. "Thank you." He muttered, following Christian up the narrow pathway to the front door.

He smoothly pulled out his house key and unlocked the door, gently leading Jeff inside.

-~-

WOWWW couldn't stop writing again xD but I had to take a break SOMEWHERE! Sowwy :p lol & BTW! Christian's house ish my dream house xD kinda… I wasn't really sure how to describe it ._.' we have it drawn outtt thoo… lol booo i really didn't wanna end it.. but i wanted to post this =)

Jeff seems a wittle bi-polar… ooopies x.x oh well :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone

_Sukkasaku – _do you have any ideas for this? =p if you do I'll glad throw them in here. I'm not sure how long it's gonna be yet xD & don't worryyy! Tons of Maria & Mike this chapter, of course!

Enoyyy! =)

**Rescued** ch 4

Maria sighed, she just finished bringing the all the groceries in. She looked around the kitchen, noticing how messy it was. As she scanned the small room, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She walked through the kitchen and into their small living room area, and saw what had caught her eye. The only reason she hadn't noticed before was from the tall bags, she'd been lucky she hadn't fallen down the steps. On the coffee table in the middle of the living area was a huge beautiful bouquet of white and blue roses. (I'm almost positive there is a such thing… they can dye them right?) She gasped, thinking Mike must of called an order in for her, so she skipped over to them, smelled them, and went to find a vase for them. She didn't even notice the card that came with them fall onto the table.

Instantly her stress melted away as she arranged the beautiful flowers in the vase she found after rummaging around. She happily pet the roses, smelling them one last time before she skipped off to the bedroom to check up on Mike.

Their bedroom was completely dark, she listened carefully and heard Mike's even breathing. She giggled and snuck over to the bed where he was sleeping and crawled in beside him. He stirred as he felt the mattress around him shift and dip under someone else's weight. He smiled, and moved over to snuggle up with Maria.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep in his comfortable, soothing embrace.

-~-

After Christian gave Jeff the tour of the house they decided to make something to eat.

Jeff decided he wanted to be a rebel, "I think we should make chocolate cake with peanut butter icing."

Christian frowned a little then smiled. "So you don't like playing by the rules? No dinner before dessert?" he chuckled, "Alright, we'll make chocolate cake and peanut butter icing."

Jeff couldn't help but giggle childishly, he didn't remember the last time he'd had cake.

Christian got all the ingredients, along with the measuring utensils. He left Jeff measure everything out while he set the oven and got out the pans for baking. After he was done, Christian turned and looked at Jeff. He _had_ the ingredients mixed up in a bowl, but inside of the cake batter being in the bowl, it was all over the rainbow haired man's face. Christian laughed at the sight, and Jeff grinned at him.

"Sorry, Christian. It's been so long since I've had chocolate, I couldn't wait…"

Christian laughed and stepped toward Jeff, "It's okay. We just gotta get you cleaned up." He stepped closer and brushed his finger over Jeff's lips, rubbing off some of the batter that he'd missed.

Jeff blushed darkly at Christian's touch. His mind was racing, not really sure what was happening; thousands of thoughts going through his mind.

Christian leaned in closer until his lips brushed Jeff's; he paused, their lips just barely touching, waiting for Jeff's response.

Jeff's eyes were two times bigger then usual and his blush had darkened.

Christian grinned against Jeff's lips and pressed closer. He stuck his tongue out and ran it over Jeff's lips.

Jeff felt dizzy; all sorts of emotions flowing through his body. His brain was completely blank, unsure what to do. He was afraid to do anything back, but he didn't have a chance; Christian pulled back, causing Jeff to whimper quietly.

Christian chuckled when he saw Jeff pouting. "So what're we gonna eat?"

Jeff wiped the pout off his face and stared at Christian for a little. The man was confusing and Jeff wasn't sure how he'd recovered from the kiss so quickly.

"Umm… I don't know…" He was still a little distracted from the kiss. He kept thinking about it, replaying the way Christian tasted, the way it felt to have his body pressed against his. He didn't want to think of anything else, he didn't care what they ate.

Christian smiled and decided he would make pizza. It was simple and fast; and he was sure Jeff wouldn't protest. "How's pizza sound?"

Jeff grinned, "Awesome; I love pizza."

Christian smiled back and went to work.

-~-

Mike woke up and decided to make him and Maria some dinner. He smiled when she curled up with his pillow after he left his usual spot on the bed.

He saw the roses and tilted his head. Had Maria brought them for herself? That didn't really make sense; he didn't remember ordering them. He paled as he realized they must've came from another man. He started panicking; completely forgetting about making food, other then the salad that was sitting on the table, abandoned. He paced around their small home, his hands ripping through his hair, trying to figure things out. He finally plopped down on the couch and saw the envelope. He grabbed the small cream colored paper, Maria's name written in neat handwriting. He slipped it in his pocket as he heard Maria shifting in her sleep.

She got up and quietly walked up behind Mike. She put her arms around his neck and giggled.

Mike shivered as her breath tickled his ear.

"Thanks for the flowers, darling." Maria said, spinning around and pushing her lips to his.

His arms found their way to her waist and he pulled her closer. For a minute, he forgot everything, including the note in his pocket.

She pulled away, a huge smile on her face. Which caused Mike to snap; he was confused.

"I didn't get you those flowers." He muttered.

Maria's smile vanished instantly. "What? Then who…?"

Mike looked at the floor, surely she was pretending she had no idea. "I don't know… Did it come with a note?"

Maria thought for a minute, "No… I didn't see a note with them… They were just sitting on the table…" She slowly started to realize there was something different in Mike's voice. He was as confused as she was, but she also noticed the smallest bit of impatience. He didn't believe her. "Mike… Honestly… I have no idea who they are from…"

Mike chuckled. "Well I know how we can find out."

Maria looked at him with a little hope, "How's that?"

He pulled out the envelope and Maria's jaw hit the ground. He'd been playing her; trying to get her to confess something she didn't know. She crossed her arms and glared at him, "Fine, open it."

Mike slowly opened the envelope with shaky hands, trying not to rip it; which was very difficult.

Maria swallowed hard and felt tears well up in her eyes.

It seemed like an eternity until Mike finally pulled the card out of the envelope. He made sure to be slow and careful; not wanting to know what it said.

They both took a deep breath and slowly read over the message. It read:

_Maria & Mike,  
Congratulations on the engagement! I knew you guys were meant to be together._

They looked at each other, confused but read on.  
_  
Mike – You get better soon! You gotta take my girl out to a fancy dinner!_At the 'my girl' part, Mike raised an eyebrow but kept reading. Hoping everything would revile itself.

_Maria – call me with details whenever you can! I better be your maid of honor.  
Btw, the flowers __**were**__ for Mike, but I figured he'd 1.) Get all embarrassed and throw them out or 2.) Give them to you, Maria, saying they were from him._

At this Maria busted up laughing; she knew who the flowers were from now. She looked over to Mike, seeing the dark blush covering his face as he finished reading the note.

_I love you guys! You're the best!  
Yours Truly, Melina_Mike let out a huge sigh of relief as he saw the female name at the bottom.

"I forgot to tell you I told Melina about this…" Maria said, staring at the ring on her finger. "After I called you the other day I decided I _had_ to tell her or else she'd find out some other way…"

Mike put a finger up to Maria's lips, "I'm just so glad they're just from her…"

Maria looked at Mike, smiling. "I can't believe it was just Melina…" She started laughing again, "That's so like her…"

Mike started laughing with his fiancée. She had some of the weirdest friends. "Wanna go get ice cream?" He blurted out.

Maria's smiled widen, "It's freezing out and you wanna eat ice cream? You're insane… But sure! Let's go!" She grabbed her coat before Mike could even comment on her answer. He just smiled brightly.

-~-

"No! Let Evan go! He didn't do anything to you!" Jeff screamed, he kicked and bit the blonde who was holding his lover hostage.

The blonde grabbed Jeff's long purple blue hair and threw him against the wall. Evan sat in the corner of the alley, crying and whimpering. He was defenseless; the blonde man was at least three times bigger then him.

"You broke the deal, scum. So now your pretty little boyfriend is gonna have to pay." The blonde kicked Jeff in the gut, causing him to crack his head against the cement wall. His vision blurred until everything was black.

He strained to hear, he thought he heard Evan calling his name, but as he listened closer it wasn't Evan's voice. At first this startled him, and he shot up from his spot on the bed, screaming Evan's name.

Jeff started ripping at his hair; clawing his face up in the process.

Christian sat at the end of the bed. He didn't want to startle Jeff anymore then he already had. He eventually gave up and tried to pry Jeff's hands from his face after seeing blood.

"Jeff…. Jeff… Calm down… It's me, Christian…" Christian said, gently rubbing Jeff's shoulders.

At first Jeff wanted no part of Christian. His vision started to clear and he looked around. He was sitting on a nice comfy bed; the walls around him were painted dark blue. He jumped a little whenever his eyes landed on Christian.

"Are you okay, Jeff?" Christian asked, his voice patient.

Jeff literally bit his lip, causing it to bleed, he slowly shook his head.

Christian pulled him into a loving hug, wiping some of the blood oozing from Jeff's scalp and cheeks on his sleeve.

"What's the matter?" He stared deep into Jeff's green eyes.

"I should've never let Evan alone. Bad things always happen whenever I leave him alone." Jeff muttered, barely a whisper.

Christian frowned, "Do you want to go to the hospital and visit him? To make sure he's alright?"

Jeff's eyes lit up, "Really? You'll really take me to see him?"

Christian smiled a little, "Of course, if you are that worried about him, I think we should go check things out."

"He gets to come home with us today, right?" Jeff asked, he sounded like a little kid and Christian didn't want to disappoint him.

"If he's stable…" Christian held his tongue; he didn't want to get Jeff's hopes up, especially if the two had some kind of connection so that when Evan was hurt Jeff knew.

Christian silently prayed that Evan was okay as he led Jeff out to his car. Jeff looked kind of excited, like he hadn't seen Evan for weeks even though it had only been about 20 hours.

-~-

Wooohoooo xD I got stuck on this but I forced myself to write and then I couldn't stop =p that's always so fun haha. But this chap. Isn't as long as the last one that makes me sad. Also I thought about making the person who sent the flowers a stalker BUTTT nahh =p

WTFS up with Jeff's dream? Hmm… Who was the super big blonde dude? What kind of ice cream will Maria and Mike get?

I apologize for taking so long –cries-it's all cause another idea tackled me and wouldn't let me alone. Curse you emo Evan p gahh but I love him so much


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I still own no one  
Sorry for the wait D: Enjoy though! This is def. gonna be longer then usual though…

**Rescued** Ch 5.

Jeff couldn't help but bounce a little in the passenger's seat as they got closer to the hospital.

Christian cleared his throat, "How about I drop you off at the main door then go park the car. I'll catch up then…"

Jeff's eyes lit up, he hadn't wanted to mention it, but he'd already thought of that. "Really? That'd be great… Thanks."

Christian smiled as he pulled into the parking lot and up to the curb. "See you in a little."

Jeff jumped out of the car before Christian came to a complete stop. "Thank you so much, Christian!" He yelled, hoping Christian would hear it.

Christian laughed to himself.

Jeff almost tripped over his own feet, trying to get to the doors as fast as he could. He nearly knocked over a nurse, who was just walking in to start her shift. Jeff didn't even notice, all he knew was that he needed to get to Evan as fast as he could; he had to make sure his lover was okay.

He didn't even knock on the door; he just threw it open and yelled, "Evan! Are you okay?"

He let out a huge sigh of relief as he saw his angel laying peacefully in his hospital bed. They'd even taken him off one of the machines; a very good sign.

He ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "Evan, I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're okay!" He kissed Evan's cheek.

Evan stirred gently. "Jeffy?"

Jeff smiled, "Yep, it's me."

Evan smiled back, "What time is it?"

"Umm…" Jeff blushed, "7AM…"

"Wow… Christian drove you all this way, this early?" Evan asked, sitting up.

Jeff laughed, "Yeah, he's pretty okay."

Evan smiled, "That's good."

Jeff frowned now, "Nothing _bad_ happened, right?"

Evan looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Jeff took a deep breath, "I had a nightmare last night." he bit his lip and looked at Evan, his loving eyes boring right through to his heart.

"No, everything was fine." Evan grabbed Jeff's hands, "I'm fine, love. And I get to come home with you today!"

Jeff smiled slightly, "They told you that? Awesome, Evvy!" He tried to push the images from last night out of his mind, but they were creeping back.

"So, what'd you do last night?" Evan asked, sweetly.

"Not much. His house is beautiful though, you're gonna love it."

"What'd you have to eat?" Evan had scooted closer and was now braiding Jeff's long hair.

"Uhmm." Jeff tried to remember, "Well, first I suggested Chocolate cake, but I couldn't help myself. I ate the batter." He finished blushing.

Evan giggled, "Is that all?"

"No, then Christian made us pizza."

"Was it awkward?" Evan asked, gently.

"A little." Jeff said, then the memory of Christian's touch, flooded his mind. "There were times." His face now a dark red.

"I bet Christian looks cute when he's embarrassed and put in an awkward position." Evan said, giggling and blushing like mad.

"Heh, yeah." Jeff said, putting his head on Evan's chest, his face feeling like it was on fire.

Evan continued giggling until there was a knock on the door, startling both of them.

A few seconds later a nurse came in, clipboard in hand. She handed Evan a few paper's telling him to make sure he took his drugs correctly, stuff like that. Then she handed him his discharge papers and started unhooking him from the rest of the machines.

Jeff let out a great sigh of relief; his love was okay, after all.

The nurse left, only to return with Evan's clothes. She set the pile on the little table in the corner of the room and left quickly.

Jeff gathered the clothes up, then helped Evan up and out of his hospital gown. Jeff carefully helped Evan get dressed; keeping one arm around the younger boy the whole time. After Evan was fully dressed Jeff frowned, Christian hadn't came for them yet; surely it didn't take that long to park. even in a busy hospital's parking garage.

He decided they should still get out of the evil place, "Let's go for a walk." he suggested. He took Evan's hand in his as the younger man smiled brightly.

Evan signed out of the hospital; told them to send the bill to Christian's address, they'd figure that stuff out later.

They walked out the front doors, a new bounce in their step. As they were walking through the park beside the hospital, the same place Mike proposed to Maria, Evan started blushing.

Jeff didn't notice it until he suggested they sit on the bench in the middle of the beautiful garden.

"What's up, baby?" Jeff asked, rubbing his thumb across Evan's cheek.

Evan let out a childish giggle, "I dunno. It's just. We've never really been on a date. This is kinda starting to feel like our first date, Jeffy." His eyes falling to the ground.

Jeff blushed a little too, mostly because he was ashamed. He and Evan had been together for years and they hadn't ever really been on a date, at least nothing fancy at all; not even the kind of date that's really a romantic walk.

Evan plopped down onto the bench, his big innocent eyes, staring up at Jeff's.

Jeff looked like he was in the middle of an inner battle. He stood next to where Evan was sitting for a few minutes, just kind of staring off into space. Evan bit his lip, maybe that was the wrong thing to say. He knew if Jeff had the money, he'd have bought Evan anything and everything he ever wanted; unfortunately, Jeff wasn't as well of as some of the other guys Evan had been with in the past, but he'd still had the biggest heart which was all that mattered.

"I'm sor-" Was all Evan got out. In one quick movement Jeff was on his knee, a finger pressed to Evan's lips.

"You do not apologize; you have done no wrong. I am the one that should be apologizing; I should've apologized a long time ago. I hope you can forgive me, Evvy." Jeff let out a little sob. "And I promise you, I am not going to screw this chance up for us. You don't deserve to be with a boyfriend who is constantly taking from you, never giving back; Ev, we didn't even have a home. I have a feeling this is going to be a great, fresh start for us; if I do one thing that may jeopardize this life for us, kill me."

Evan started tearing up, Jeff was so easily addictive. The way he was stumbling over his words was so cute, so sweet; it was no wonder Evan followed him blindly, where ever Jeff lead him. He giggled; "I know. I love you so much, Jeff. I could never let you kill yourself."

Jeff smiled, and glanced over his shoulder to see Christian walking up to them. His hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground; a small smile on his face as he neared Jeff and Evan.

"Hey guys." he said, gently; hoping he wouldn't startle them.

"Hey." Jeff said, standing up and facing the blonde.

Evan smiled and stood up and smiled too. "Hi." he said, sweetly.

Christian's smile widened a little. "Feeling better? . both of you?" he looked at Jeff.

Jeff looked over at Evan, "Couldn't be better." he grinned, taking Evan's hand in his own. He helped him up; then they walked over to Christian.

"Jeff seriously didn't cause too much trouble did he? Honestly?" Evan asked, his eyes glued on the older man.

Christian shook his head and bit his lip, "Nah, it was nice having company. It'll be great having the both of you around."

"So where'd you park?" Jeff asked, bringing Evan's finger's to his lips and kissing them.

"Uhmm.. Right this way." Christian said, walking back the way he came; Evan and Jeff following close behind.

"So when are you going out with the girl's to announce the engagement?" Mike asked his fiancée, Maria who was eating her lunch.

"Well, I dunno. Most of them are out of town this weekend, so probably next week, or the week after that. But I know Melina will make herself available." Maria said, laughing.

Mike smiled, "You are so gorgeous without make up."

Maria stared at him, saying nothing.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that look. You are."

Maria rolled her eyes then, "Mike, without my make up, I'm nothing, I'm not going natural for the wedding so don't start."

It had been true, Mike occasionally mentioned that Maria would be just as beautiful without make up, but she never agreed and she never stopped wearing her make up.

Mike pouted, "Alright. Have it your way."

"Well, yeah, weddings are about the bride's." After a moment of thought she changed the subject, "I think our colors should be hot pink and white."

Mike stared at her for a few seconds, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"What day should we pick? Next year, Valentine's day?" She asked, staring thoughtfully out the window.

"Sounds good to me." Mike said, smiling.

"And of course Melina is going to be a bride's maid, and Kelly, Maryse, Candice." Maria trailed off as she walked back to the bedroom to find a notebook to write everything down in. After about 2 minutes she looked at Mike, "Who are you going to pick to be your groomsmen?"

Mike thought for a minute, "Well, I was thinking Cody, Adam, Christian, maybe even Jeff and Evan."

Maria's eyes lit up, "That'd be awesome!"

She quickly texted Christian, asking him if they'd all 3 be in the wedding. The answer of course was a definite yes. So she scribbled that down in the notebook and closed it, "That's enough wedding stuff for one day."

Mike laughed, "We do have a whole year to plan."

Maria giggled and bounced over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You are amazing, Mike. I love you."

"I love you too." He said, kissing her lips.

It had only taken Evan about an hour to get used to Christian's house, where everything was, etc. So he decided he would make everyone an early dinner. He chose to make homemade lasagna; which took about 3 hours to make and in 3 hours everyone would be starving.

At first Christian had argued and tried to talk him out of it, but Evan wouldn't take no as an answer. Christian eventually agreed that it would be nice if they took turns cooking; Evan and Jeff agreed instantly, both of them excellent cooks, not that Christian wasn't. Food just tastes better whenever it's somebody else making it.

While Evan was preparing the food, Christian and Jeff were watching tv in the living room.

"So, how'd you meet Evan?" Christian asked, timidly.

Jeff pursed his lips, rubbing a hand over his face. "Well… We met at my brother's funeral, about 5 years ago now."

Christian just stared at him, completely unsure of what to say. "Oh…" was all he could muster.

Jeff shrugged, lips still pressed tightly together. "He had been friends with Evan through another friend. A friend that I never liked, so I stayed clear from my brother when he was around, and Evan only came around when he did; we just never actually met. My brother told me stories about Evan; I didn't really think twice about him until that day…" he chuckled darkly, "He was the most beautiful thing there… He was my dark angel…" his eyes misted over as he stared at nothing, memories hitting him like a freight train.

Christian bit his lip, not liking the depressed look on the rainbow haired man's face. "Well, it was fate that brought you guys together."

Jeff smiled weakly, "Yeah, it's like you lose someone you love, only to gain another one. My mother died when I was really young and that's when I met one of my old friends. We were closer then brother's for a long ass time." his voice trailed off.

Christian's heart sank. "But it made you a stronger person."

"It did, and I'm going to protect Evan from anything that ever tries to hurt him." Jeff said, staring at Christian, his distant expression slowly fading away.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So… how'd you meet Maria and Mike?" Jeff asked, hesitantly.

"Maria and I went to high school together, we were inseparable. She went to her college, I went to mine; we visited every weekend. One weekend she brought Mike along to introduce us; I knew he was right for her instantly… They are perfect for each other… She evenly spent time with us both, and Mike didn't even mind it; but I felt kinda silly, taking time with her away from him, so I told her to visit less. After college she started coming over more again, but I wouldn't go to her. I was depressed that she found love and I didn't; I was jealous but I was so happy for her…" Christian stated, sadly; tears creeping down his face.

Jeff sat down beside him, "It's alright, baby." he gasped when he realized what he had said.

Christian blushed but laughed a little.

"Don't worry… Things will get better…" Jeff said, gently rubbing Christian's shoulders.

Christian cheered up from the contact and wiped the tears away. "I know… For a while I was afraid I was going to be alone forever. But now, I have you guys… I couldn't be happier, honestly." He smiled gently.

Jeff smiled back and pulled Christian in for a hug. They both blushed a little but ignored it and enjoyed the feel of each other in their arms.

Evan giggled from the doorway, "Why wasn't I invited in this cuddle fest?" he had his hands on his hips in a playful way.

Jeff laughed and patted the spot beside Christian for Evan, he skipped over and sat down. He wrapped his arms around Christian's waist, "Everything's gonna be fine, Christian. We are never gonna let you be alone…" he planted a kiss on the older man's cheek. "The lasagna will be ready in about 30 minutes."

Christian stared at nothing, blushing madly; not sure of what had just happened. He snapped out of it and put an arm around Jeff and Evan's waists. They both nestled against his neck.

They sat there for about 15 minutes, when Evan decided he better check his lasagna, just to make sure everything was still alright. Christian looked over at Jeff, who was staring back at him.

"You're lucky, Evan's gonna make an absolute perfect house wife." Christian said, grinning now.

Jeff laughed, "Yeah, I know. He's pretty perfect in general."

Evan walked back into the room, "It's done, but it's very, very hot." he stay where he was, blocking the doorway, knowing Jeff would run into the kitchen and burn himself.

"Thank you, Evan. I don't remember the last time someone other then me has cooked in that kitchen." Christian replied sadly.

"Well… We're gonna be using it a lot from now on." Evan replied, cheerfully.

They all got up and went to the kitchen to eat. And it had been an even longer time that the dining room table had been used, let alone filled.

Otayyyy… that is Rescued: Chapter 5;; ended up a lil longer then I thought it would be. Maybe now I'll be able to get back on track with it. It wasn't the best… the next one will be better… it's gonna skip ahead a bit. Any suggestions for the wedding stuff is appreciated :D


End file.
